


You Stole The Pillows

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff prompt, Intrulaity, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Remus steals all the pillows. Patton makes the best of the situation.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	You Stole The Pillows

“Remus! It’s movie night!” Patton flopped on the couch next to his boyfriend. “You know what that means!”

“Yes!” Remus grinned. “I’ll get popcorn, you pick the first movie!”

“Aye-aye, captain!” Remus shouted as he leapt up to put popcorn in the microwave. Patton flipped through Netflix, searching for something that both he and Remus would enjoy, which would usually be found in the horror movie section. While most people thought Patton would hate slashers or possessions or demons, he actually enjoyed being scared (as long as there were no spiders, of course), because it meant he had an excuse to cling tight to Remus, who was a horror enthusiast. The first time Remus had convinced Patton to watch The Poltergeist, Patton had, admittedly, been more than a little scared, but as soon as he realized that Remus held no qualms about Patton squeezing his hand, he had come to like scary movies. 

“Re, does ‘The Cleansing Hour’ sound good?”

“Never seen it. What’s it about?” Remus shouted over the popcorn. 

Patton read him the summary, and a shout of agreement came from the kitchen. Patton selected the movie and began to gather all the pillows and blankets from around the house. It was a movie night tradition that the two of them would fall asleep in a nest of pillows on the floor. 

“Okay, Pat! To the movie!” Remus placed a bowl of perfectly buttered popcorn and a small plate of cookies between them. 

As the gallons of fake blood and creepy makeup came on screen, Patton inched closer to Remus and went to grab a pillow, but found his boyfriend had hoarded them all. So Patton made do- he lay his head on Remus’s chest and blushed as he felt a hand run through his hair. 

“You stole all the pillows, so I’m using you as one,” Patton muttered.

“Fair enough,” Remus placed a kiss on Patton’s temple, causing him to blush even more. “I should steal all the pillows more often- ooooh, that’s weird!”

“Oh, ew, what!?” 

Patton and Remus stared at the twist ending of the movie in shock. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Remus raised an eyebrow. 

The two of them commented on the movie as the end credits rolled, and Remus picked up the remote to find another movie. Patton curled closer to his boyfriend, listening to his breathing. 

Movie nights were the best nights, Patton thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Janus stan blog and reblogs here: https://psychedelicships.tumblr.com/post/641484995954982912/9-with-intruality-please


End file.
